1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved brake holding system of an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a brake holding system for vehicles comprising a vacuum magnetic device operatively associated with a brake pedal extension arm which is attached to a push rod connected to the master cylinder, whereby when the speed of the automobile is reduced to 0 mph such as, for example, at a stoplight, the brake is automatically engaged and maintained and thus the operator does not need to keep his foot on the brake pedal. The brake can then be automatically released when the accelerator pedal is depressed by the operator for advancing the automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many of the brake holding and releasing systems known in the art, the mechanism are very complicated, rendering them unacceptable for commercial applicability or availability. Such brake controlling systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,927,209 to Gilmore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,235,424 to Weiss et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,308,822 to Murphy, U.S. Pat. No. 2,313,232 to Freeman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,484 to Price, U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,824 to Forman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,235 to Weaver, U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,557 to Long, U.S. Pat. No. 2,904,134 to Cieply, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,611 to Cook, U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,844 to Prather, U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,821 to Prather, U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,536 to Caleys, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,950 to Wise et al. Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,646,903 and 4,696,222, issued to the present inventor, disclose a brake holding system for vehicles, comprising a vacuum and magnetic device including a brake holder, a moon gear having a plurality of teeth, a push rod connected to a master cylinder, a speed monitoring device having a needle being contacted to a switch member and a brake releasing switch operatively associated with the accelerator. The brake holding system can be placed into position when the speed of the vehicle is reduced to between 0 and 5 mph by application of the brake pedal. The brake is then automatically unlocked by depressing the accelerator pedal. Also, the driver can pull an emergency handle to mechanically release the brake. However, this brake holding system is very complicated to manufacture and cannot be applied to the vehicle conveniently and reliably.